Sam The Cheerleader?
by Kwalker69
Summary: Paulina says that no freak goth can be popular or a cheerleader. What happens when Sam makes it her goal to prove her wrong? Will Danny and Tucker be dragged into the cheerleading business with her? DxS.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I thought of this idea and laughed my butt off about it. So I am going to **_**_write it I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy:)_**

**_Also this takes place when they are all 16 and sophomores in high school of corse. And there was no PP._**

**Sam The Cheerleader?**

**Sam POV: **

I was walking to Danny's house so we could walk to school together, with Tucker of corse. So I was just casually walking and that bitch Paulinia drives by in her brand new powder pink Hummer. "Have fun walking you goth freak!" she yelled while driving past. That stupid retched car it's a crime against humanity and nature! I swear one day I am going to make that girl pay for everything she has done. I continued walking telling myself that I would not let someone so shallow ruin my day.

I finally got to Danny's I knocked on the door and Jazz answered. "Hey come on in Danny is still getting ready, you can go ahead and go up" Jazz says

"All right" I replay already walking up the stairs to Danny's room.

Once I got there I knocked on the door but the only answer I got was Danny's music that was playing. So I walked in to find Danny standing there in his blue jeans holding a shirt about to put it on. Okay it's not like I haven't seen Danny without a shirt on before but still its always a pleasure when I do. Okay so maybe this day wash't going to be so bad after all.

"Oh hey Sam I wasn't expecting you yet" Danny says, quickly putting his shirt on.

"Danny I always come at this time and so does Tucker" I point out.

"Speaking of Tucker where is he?" Danny asks

"Guys are you talking about I am going to get all the ladies" Tucker says while waltzing in with his head high and chest puffed out.

Sam lets out a snort of laughter. "Yeah Tuck thats what we were talking about" Danny says sarcastically.

"Hey Danny I saw a cut on your chest earlier did a ghost come last night? I ask.

"Wait what were you guys doing while I wasn't here that involved Danny having his shirt off?" Tucker asks.

"Oh shut up Tucker I walked in and Danny was in the process of putting on his shirt" I replay annoyed at Tucker.

"Sure thats what was going on" Tucker says dragging out the sure.

"Oh shut up Tuck and yes a ghost came at four this morning that why I am running late and it was Sulker." Danny says

"Okay shirt off from what I saw it might need stitches, and you could have woken me up to fix it." I say

"Oh god is this going to turn into some halfa porno. Tuck says while laughing.

"Tucker I swear to god if you don't shut up I am going to kill you and you won't be half dead but all dead" Danny says growling at Tucker.

Danny takes his shirt off and sure enough there is a long two inch deep cut from his shoulder to his collarbone.

"Well, it does need stitches but it should heal okay without them. We don't have time to do it anyways because we are going to be late for school now." I say.

"I guess we will just have to take the aerial route" Danny says smirking at me. A white ring appears and splits in two each traveling up and down his body changing cute little Danny into the hot badass Danny Phantom. Danny puts his arm around me and the other around Tucker and now we are off to school carrying us at the speed of 180 miles per hour.

Danny lands behind the school and reverts back to his human half. We walk into school without a word. We stop at Tuckers locker first, than mine and lastly Danny's since his is closer to English which is our first period class. I see Dash at the other end of the hall I'm about to tell Danny when Dash beats me to the punch, by yelling "Hey Fentonail". Danny sighs "Glad to see I am still his favorite victim".

All the sudden we are dragged into the janitors closet.

_**Yeah I know kinda a boring chapter but it will get better and more interesting soon! Please review and tell me if you want me to keep going with this or not. **_

_** Also on a side note I was hoping on having the update for Daniel's **_**_Field Trip To The Ghost Zone done by christmas and posted but I do not think that will be happening but I will have it posted within another week! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Because of the astounding demand that I still continue this story here is your second chapter I am sorry that the first chapter was so short! Please review! Also I might be occasionally changing point of views so I can get my point across more so be prepared for that and if I do change point of view you will know. _**

**_Chapter_**** Two**

**Sam POV: **

We were pulled into the closet Danny being the over protective friend that he is pushed Tucker and I behind him, us hidden behind his arms. But quickly put them down when he realized it was Star.

"What the crap Star what are you doing?" I asked

"Why hello Star my names Tucker Foley thats TF for too fine" Tucker says

"Oh shut up Tucker" Danny and I say at the same time.

Star is standing there silently looking at the three of us oddly and to be honest I don't really blame her.

"Guys we need to get back at the conversation at hand. Like the fact that Star just randomly dragged us into a closet! I say getting Danny and Tucker's attention.

"Yeah Star why did you grab us?" Danny asks

"I totally got coffee spilled on the cheer uniform and is Paulina sees me like it I will be kicked off the cheer squad and if that happens my life will be ruined!" Star whines her voice really high pitched with worry.

The three of us are silent from shock that it was something this stupid. I looked over at Tucker and Danny and there facial expressions were the same as mine pure disbelief. I laughed and now I was the one getting the weird looks.

"Your kidding me right? Even if we were to help you how are we going to help you its not like we can fix the problem." Danny says.

"Well I thought you guys would help me out considering you aren't cool and all. I could get you a seat at the lunch table wit us cool kids." Star says

"Yeah no we are so done here, guys lets go." I say while grabbing Danny and Tucker by there arms and pulling s out into the hall and closing the door in Stars face.

"Was there really a need for that, I was so about to get her number!" Tucker

"Tuck we all know that Star was not going to give you her number" Danny says.

"You don't know that sure" Tucker responds

"Come on guys stop arguing about this we need to get going or we are going to late for class and Mr. Lancer is going to give Danny another detention." I say.

"Yeah guys I seriously cannot stand another detention if he makes me smack the erasers again I think I am going to just shoot myself right then and there." Danny says starting to quickly walk to class.

Tucker and I catch up and we start walking to class. All the sudden Danny gasps Tucker and I looked at him and sure enough a blue mist emits from Danny's mouth signaling that a ghost was near.

"Awe man come on really again, can I not have one day where I can get to class on time and not have to deal with a ghost?!" Danny exclaims.

"Do you need our help?" I ask in hope he will say yes, I worry about Danny all the time even if it'd the box ghost I never know what will happen and that Danny will end up hurt or even killed!

"Nah its all right I got it, its probably just the box ghost." Danny says and walks into the nearest closet to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

"Make up some excuse to tell Mr. Lancer for me" Danny says quickly before flying off.

Tucker and I continue walking to class.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Tucker asks.

"Oh I don't know maybe Danny's right its probably just the box ghost" I say more trying to convince myself than anyone else.

"You're worried aren't you?" Tucker asks smirking at me.

"Oh shut up Tucker, I can't help that I worry. You do don't you?"

"Of corse I do he is my best friend well other than you Sammy" He says

I hit him over the back of the head for the Sammy comment.

"Ow Sam no need to be so sensitive about it."

"What are going to do about Mr. Lancer and Danny's little excuse" I ask

"I don't know lets just say he is in the bathroom or something"

"All right lets just say that" I respond

We walk into Mr. Lancer's room we are the last people in, everyone else is already sitting down. Once we walk in everyone looks up at us while we make our ways to our three seats in the very back right corner. All the seats are filled except for Danny's seat.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Foley would you find telling me where Mr. Fenton is?" Mr. Lancer asks looking at us expectantly.

"Well, he is in the bathroom" Tucker says in a questioning voice which makes it sound like the most unconvincing thing ever.

"All right if he is here in the next ten minutes he will not be counted tardy"

Than he begins on some lesson about Shakespeare we were reading Macbeth and Danny still wasn't back it had been 20 minutes. I was really really starting to become worried. But my phone vibrated in my pocket. I got a yet from Danny saying "_In the bathroom second floor please hurry"_. I raised my hand to ask to go to the bathroom. "Yes, Miss Manson? Mr. Lancer asks. _  
_

"May I go to the bathroom"

"If you must"

It takes everything in me not to sprint out of the room to get to Danny but I did it. Once I was in the hallway I did run. I ran up the stairs and strait to the bathroom. It was when I walked that I saw Danny laying on the floor next to a puddle of blood and ectoplasm.

**_Yes,_**_** I know another little cliffhanger again. I am sorry that these chapters are so short, I **_**_guess its just the way this story turned out. Review and tell me what you think! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! So this is my New Years gift to you chapter three! I know I updating quickly the only reason is because you all told me you really wanted me to and also because I have the time! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! And I had someone ask me when Sam is going to become a cheerleader and the answer to that question is soon. I am letting the plot of this story slowly work its way in you just have to be patient. I am going to get to that part of the story soon! So here is the chapter enjoy. :)**_

**Chapter Three**

I gasped and ran to Danny as fast as I could. He was laying on his back flat on the floor, there was blood seeping out of his stomach. He was still in his ghost form so I had to flip him over and unzip the top half of his hazmat suit. Once I had it unzipped it and pulled it down to his waist. There was a cut about four inches deep and was eight inches long. It was pouring out blood, I had to stop the bleeding and get a first aid kit. I knew it would be able to heal on its own eventually but it needed to be closed so he wouldn't bleed out. I ran out into the hallway to Danny's locker where he kept a first aid kit, grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom locking the door on my way in. Danny was still unconscious on the floor but the good thing was that the bleeding was starting to slow down. I quickly took off my sweatshirt to use as a rag. I ripped open the first aid kit and cleaned up the cut, once I was done with that I started to switch the wound. It took me fifteen minutes to stitch it completely up.

Once everything was done and Danny was ditched up I was able to take in my handy work. Also I was able to take in the view of Danny shirtless without shame. It was very easy to notice that all these years of ghost fighting have really helped in the fitness department. He had a nice set of abs going on and his arms are muscular. I was very much enjoying my view when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Tucker "_Hey whats going on where Danny? Also its been thirty minutes Mr. Lancer sent a girl to the bathroom to check on you and she came back and said you weren't there. Where are you I assume your fixing up Danny." _

_"I am in the __bathroom on the second floor, Danny is hurt bad I fixed him up the best I could but I don't know what to do next. Please get up here if you can." _I responded back.

"_All right I am on my way" _

I was waiting on Tucker, I propped Danny up against the wall. I sat in front of him trying to clean all the blood off of everything. I was wiping all the blood off of Danny's chest when I heard him mumble something. "Sam" he whispered.

"Yeah I am here, what do you need"

Danny grabbed my hand on his chest and I felt my face starting to get hot. "Sam it hurts" he says but I could barely hear him. His eyes flittered open and I was able to see those luminous green eyes. I smiled just so glad that he was awake, and hoping that was a good sign.

"Hey sleeping beauty awakes, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay whats the damage?"

"You have a pretty large cut on your torso"

"Thanks for fixing me up Sammy"

All the sudden Tucker walks in "How comes he can call you Sammy and not get hit for it?" Tucker says.

"Well, are you bleeding all over the place? No, I didn't think so, so shut up Tucker" I say just to get him to shut up.

"As much as this is entertaining we all need to get to class, I'm sure I am already in huge trouble with Mr. Lancer. Wait what time is it?" Danny asks

Tucker pulls out his PDA "Its already 9:45, we just ended first period"

"Crap that means I missed all of Lancer's class! I am so screwed!" Danny exclaims

"Come on Danny we have bigger worries and you need to change back into Dany Fenton so we can get to our next class. Also you are going to tell us what happened and who gave you that humongous cut." I demand

I help Danny stand up and two white rings form around his waist splitting in two traveling the famous Danny Phantom into Danny Fenton.

"Are you sure your all right Danny? You're breathing a little heavily" I ask

"Yeah I will be fine the cut should heal by the end of the day, and I will tell you and Tucker about the fight at lunch." Danny says between breaths

"Okay if you say so, also at lunch while you tell us your story you I am going to change the bandage for your cut" I say

Danny turns intangible and invisible to look though the door to make sure the coast is clear.

"Coast is clear come on lets go before someone shows up" Danny says while opening the door and ushering us out of the bathroom.

Once we were in the hallway we all went our separate ways walking quickly because we didn't need to be late for our next class. I walked as fast as I could to History class. I walked in just before the bell rang, I sighed in relief and made my way back to my desk in the back of the room. I have always liked sitting in the back of the room. There is less contact with people and also the teachers don't call on you as often. While Miss Wickum talked about World War two which is kind of interesting but my mind was occupied by other things. Like Danny, oh god I am so worried about him when he walked out of the bathroom he was really pale. It cannot be heathy even if you are half ghost.

"Miss Manson, Miss Manson!" Miss Wickum just about yells at me.

Startled by the random outburst I jump in my seat and the class laughs.

"Yes, m'am" I stutter out.

"Would you like to inform us on when World War Two started and ended?"

"It started in 1939 and ended in 1945" I say confidently as I can.

"Thats correct, good job." She says while returning back to the front of the room.

**Two boring hours later**

The bell finally rang, I was walking to lunch happy for the food and the opportunity to find out what happened to Danny. I was strolling along trying to find Danny and Tucker. I found Tucker first and than Danny. The three of us were walking to the cafeteria when I heard the queen of bitches voice.

"Yooohoo goth freak and her loser friends"

**_Yes,_**_** I know another little **_**_cliffhanger and I'm sorry. I am also sorry about the chapters being so short I guess its just the way I want this story to be. But short chapter means I will be able to update more so thats a good thing! Also I will be in a car for fourteen hours tomorrow and planning on getting chapter four of this up then, not making any promises! But who knows what will happen._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So yes I am in the car and I am doing this chapter for you all so be happy! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed are only reason I am doing this right now is from everyones encouraging reviews! With that in mind here is your fourth chapter! Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter Four**

I groaned in frustration at the sound of Paulina's voice. I turned around to spot her and Dash leaning against the lockers. What on earth would they want with me I wonder. It when I start towards them that I realize that Danny is walking next to me.

"I have to ask you a question" Paulina asks while twirling a finger in her hair

"What do you want Paulina" I snap out

"I need to know if you know of any girls that could join the cheer squad because I had to kick Star off the team and I need a replacement"

"You expect me to know of someone how?" I ask completely perplexed as to why she would ask me this of all people.

"Well I figured sense you can never be a cheerleader that you would know of people who could because you obviously hate them because they could be a cheerleader and you can never be one" Paulina says

"What makes you think I can't be a cheerleader all you do is clap, smile and say go team" I snap trying to keep my temper in. If there is n't anything I hate more than someone telling me what I can and cannot do.

I feel a hand on my lower back and another around my arm. It was Danny he was trying to tug me away before I did something we would all regret. Danny leaned in and whispered "Come on Sammy its not worth it lets just get to lunch"

But I am stubborn I didn't listen ad stayed right where I was.

"Well obviously look at you, you aren't popular you aren't pretty and you have no hand I coordination"

When Paulina said that I felt Danny's arm and hand stiffen against me. But he didn't say anything so I did.

"Are you kidding me I could cheer you out of the squad if I tried" I just about yell.

I walk and get into Paulina's face. "Tell me I can't be a cheerleader" I snarl at her

"Ew you got goth on me! No you can't be a cheerleader no loser goth can be a cheerleader!"

"All right thats all I needed" I said as I grabbed Danny and walked away.

Danny puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around he waist as we walk to lunch.

"Are you all right Sam? You know what bitchzilla said isn't true you are the smartest, prettiest and bravest girls in the whole school probably the whole world"

I instantly blush and look away from Danny, but look out of the corner of my eye and see him also blushing.

"Thank you Danny that means a lot" I whisper back

"Come on lets get to lunch I have lots to tell you!"

"Oh my god Danny your cut!" I just about yell while pulling him into the nearest bathroom to change his bandage.

"Oh come on Sam its fine I want food" Danny whines like a little boy.

"The food can wait, come on shirt off" I say while trying not to blush and failing.

"Oh I see how it is" Danny says making his voice a husky whisper.

"Come on knock it off" I said while trying to clam my heartbeat.

Danny turns his back to me and slowly starts to take his shirt off while also turning around to face me. I watch very confused as to whats going on and also trying to look at Danny's goofy smile and not his toned chest. Once his shirt was off he slowly walked towards me and backed me into the wall. His chest against my chest , his eyes bright baby blue eyes were boring into me. I had no idea what to say my mind wasn't working, my breathing was labored like I had ran a marathon and I realized Danny's was too.

I gave him one of my evil smiles and thought "Oh two can play at that game". I reached up and put my hands on Danny's shoulders, I saw Danny take a large gulp. I held in a giggle because I did not want to ruin my little Danny pay back. I slowly let my hands travel from his solders down his chest. I felt it all the way down and it felt amazing. Once my hand reached the waistband of his jeans I grabbed his belt loops and pushed him away. Quickly walking out the door giggling the whole way out.

Danny walked out, once he found me he grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.  
"You will pay for that Sam Manson" He said while laughing with me while he twirled me around.

Once he put me down we continued on our journey to the cafeteria. Once were in I walked and got my usual salad and walked to the table we always eat at. Tucker was already there.

"Sam I saw that thing Paulina what are you going to do?" He asks laughing.

"Glad to know you found it amusing and I am going to try out. What else would I do, I have to prove her wrong."

Tucker started laughing hysterically, he bent over holding his stomach and didn't stop even after Danny got to the table. Danny set his tray full fries and I took one waiting for Tucker to stop laughing when he didn't I answer anyway.

"He thinks its so funny that I am going to try out for the cheer squad" I say

Danny chocks on his drink he was drinking. "Oh okay its your decision if you want to than do what you have to." Danny says.

"And Sammy prove her wrong, please kick her ass" He whispers in my ear so only I can hear it.

Tucker finally gained his composure by saying "Hey what did you say to her"

"Oh nothing Tuck just eat your fries and shut up because I have to tell you about this morning" Danny says

"Okay go" I say

Danny takes off telling us everything about this morning and how it was some ghost called Lupe Lupine. She was a huge wolf like Wulf but she was different in a way I can't explain it. She was able to cut portals like Wulf but thats not all she was able to summon zombies out of the ground and control them. I got the cut when I charged her luckily she only got to use one claw otherwise it would have been much worse. But it was awful it was like those Zombies you see in movies and the only way I was able to kill it was to ecto blast its head off. I hope she doesn't go around and make more zombies because I don't know what we would do.

Once Danny stopped talking he laid his head on the table. I rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

"It ail be all right we will figure it out we always do" I said

"Yeah man we are here for you" Tucker says

All the sudden Mr. Lancer runs into the cafeteria and yells "Great Gatsby run there are zombies in the school!"

**_Well,_**_** I will be honest I started writing this chapter and it went places I didn't know I was going to while writing. I did put a little Danny and Sam fluff in there. I don't know if you all like or want that so review and tell me! Also I am trying to have a balance of regular school life and those problems and also the problems that comes with being friends with Danny and living in Amity Park. I hope I am doing that right. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here you go chapter five sorry it took so long! Review and tell me what you think! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and all the chapters before that! It always makes me smile when I get encouraging reviews so thank you!**_

**Chapter Five**

I flipped the table over so Danny could transform into his alter ego. There was a flash of light but instead of flying off he landed down next to Tucker and I.

"I want you guys to take care of these zombies while I go take care of the ghost" He says quickly about to fly off but before he does he leans in and whispers "Please be careful, See you soon Sammy" in my ear before flying away.

"What was that about" Tucker asks

"Tell you later lets take care of these zombies"

I run into the cafeteria storage room and grab two large knives, one for me and the other for Tucker. Now the cafeteria was cleared of people it was just us two and the zombies seeping in through the door. I had a knife to Tucker and say "You ready for this"

"Oh heak yes, I am so ready to kick some zombie ass!"

We look at each other and charge at the same time running and stabbing each zombie in the head and than moving on the next. I felt something grab my arm it was a zombie. I ripped it free and stabbed it, and did the same to another, and another ,and another.

"Tucker we can't do this forever, they keep multiplying!" I yell as loud as a could so he could hear me over the moans and groans of the zombies.

I ran to the opsite side of the room to where the emergency exits were and opened the doors as wide as they would go trying to lead them outside in hope Danny would see and help. But I could see he was having his own share of problems. Almost all of the zombies were outside before Danny took notice. He flew over me and dropped two Fenton wrist rays in my hand. I have no idea where he had those but thank god! I thought as I ran to Tucker to give him his ray gun.

Tucker and I standing there with our ray guns stood side by side firing shot after shot at the zombies but at least now we were starting to kill them off faster than they were producing. All of the sudden the dead lifeless zombies started to disappear but the ones that had yet to be killed were still alive.

"Danny must have gotten Lupe or whatever her name is in the thermos" Tucker shots

"Well, duh but why aren't the zombies disappearing with her" I yell back while shooting another zombie, but one snuck up behind me and cut me on my lower back and I hissed in pain.

Danny flew down and stood between me and Tucker the three of us shooting down all the zombies. And if I were able to see the three of us I am sure that we looked badass and I felt like a badass.

Soon enough all the zombies were dead. I was exhausted and I was sure Danny and Tucker were too. We needed to get home and clean up there was zombie blood all over the three of us.

"We need to get home and clean up. We can go to my house my parents aren't home" I say.

But first we all walk inside and get our back packs.

"Yeah sounds good lets go" Danny says while wrapping an arm around me and grabbing Tuckers hand so he can fly us to my house.

We don't talk on the way there. Once we land Danny transforms back into his human self.

"Come on Danny lets get you fixed up first you got another cut and I want to look at the one you got earlier today" I announce

"No you have on your back I felt it bleeding on the way here, you first than me." Danny says back. I had completely forgotten about it but I was feeling it now.

"No Danny your cut is worse"

"I said NO you first" Danny says in such a loud demanding voice that I flinched from the intensity of it.

"I'm sorry Sammy I just want to fix you up first all right" Danny says while walking up and cupping my face in his hands.

Tucker clears his throat. Danny and I snap out of our trance and look at Tucker.

"As heart warming as this is I am just going to the bathroom because I didn't get hurt so you two clean each other up while I am gone." Tucker says while winking at us.

We both flush bright red.

"All right you can do me first" I tell Danny.

Danny laughs and I do too just than realizing how dirty that sounded. Danny walks and get the first aid kit out of my closet.

"Umm I need you to pull your shirt up a little" He says while blushing

I tug up my shirt to about my mid drift and Danny starts to clean it up. Once his hands touch me I flinch.

"Sorry my hands are cold" He whispers.

While he is cleaning it up I stand there and try to keep my thought is check and not think about how intimate this is. He puts a gauze pad over it and I turn around but he stops me half way. He turns me around again and kisses my back over the gauze. I instantly flush all over.

"Do I need to leave again" Tucker says making me and Danny both blush down to our toes.

"Shut up Tuck" Danny says

Tucker walks over and sits at my desk chair and Danny lays down on my bed facing upwards so I can check his old cut and clean his new one. I peel off his shirt and start cleaning his chest there is blood and ectoplasm all over it. Once I have it somewhat clean I bandage it and phocus on the old one.

"Its healed but its going to scar" I say to Danny

"Told you it was going to be fine" He says smartly back sticking his tongue out at me.

"Real mature Danny" I say sticking my own tongue out at him.

"Really guys why am I now the one that has to the be mature" Tucker says sighing

"Danny what did happen with Lupe or whatever" I ask

"We exchanged witty banter I kicked butt and sucked her into the thermos" He says while pulling down on the bed to sit next to him.

"Speaking of the thermos we need to put her back into the ghost zone" I say

"Okay I will fly Tucker home and do it once I get home" Danny says

"Nah I am fine I will walk home" Tucker says

"Are you sure?" Danny asks skeptical as to why Tucker would want to walk home.

"Yeah I can tall your tired and there isn't any need for you to fly me home"

"All right walk safe I guess" I say just as confused as Danny.

"Bye see you guys tomorrow" Tucker says while letting himself out.

"Well, I need to get some homework done. What about you are you staying here or going home?" I ask

"Is it all right if I stay here and work on homework with you because I will get distracted by myself"

"Yeah thats fine" I say while pulling all my homework out of my book bag and putting it on the bed.

Danny does the same laying down beside me and we get to work. Two hours later I look up finally finished from my work. I look over at Danny and he has fallen asleep on his math book. I giggle at the sight of it and than shake my head because I just giggled.

"He looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him he has had a long day" I thought to myself. I take all the books off the bed and set them on the floor set my alarm for tomorrow and put the covers over Danny. I lay down on the other side of the bed. "It's not like we haven't done with before Danny would and still has nightmares and he comes and sleep with me on those nights, it's not any different this is okay" I think.

I lay down and turn on my side when an arm slinks itself along my waist and pulls me across the bed and pushes my back into someones back, that someone was Danny. I smiled and relaxed in his arms and feel into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So sorry it took so long! I have been so busy lately I haven't any time to do anything! Anyway, Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers a special shout out to,DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, _**_**PerfectlyStrange, Emmazippy577, I Love Being A BookWorm, i kissed danny and he liked it. And thank you so much other and you anonymous reviewers THANK YOU! **_

**Chapter Six**

I woke up with a heavy weight around my waist and a head laying on my neak. It took me a second to remember what had happened last night. I sighed and smiled to myself letting myself feeling safe in Danny's arms. Before I knew it I feel asleep again.

"As cute and nauseating as this is we need to get to school otherwise we are all going to be late"

I woke up and looked up to find the source of the voice. It was Tucker standing at the foot of the bed taking pictures of Danny and I on his PDA. I tired to sit up but I was pulled back down by Danny who now layer almost completely on top of me and was snuggling his noise into my neak.

"Tucker stop it" I say annoyed that he is still taking pictures. I try to shove him off but he just came right back down.

"This is just too funny" Tucker says out of breath from laughing so much.

"Will you shut up and get him off me so we can get to school"

Tucker comes up and grabs Danny's shoulder dragging him off the bed until he hit the floor. Finally Danny woke up, he jumped up and looked around scanning the room.

"What is going on?" He asks sleepily still half asleep rubbing his eyes with his hand him look like a little kid. "Oh that is the cutest thing" I thought.

"You and Sam were all cuddly on the bed" Tucker says smirking at me.

"Oh" Danny mumbles while looking over at me a blushing.

"Well I am going to go get dressed" I say and quickly run into my closet to change into clean cloths.

When I come back out Danny is in a new set of cloths and him and Tucker are waiting.

"Took you long enough" Tucker exclaims as if he had waited an hour for me.

"I was in there for five minutes" I point out

"Oh both of you stop arguing we need to get to school" Danny says while transforming into Phantom.

"You're flying us?" I ask

"Duh I can't be late again" Danny says while picking me up bridal style.

"Um what about Tucker" I say

"Yes what about Tucker" Tucker says

"Find your own ride" Danny says while winking at me. Than I understood that we were so going to screw with Tucker for making fun of us.

"You cannot be serious" Tucker says looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Dead serious and yes pun intended" Danny says

I hold back a little laugh trying to be as serious as I can. Than Danny wordlessly turns intangible and floats us out of the room and onto the roof. We stand up there and wait for Tucker to come out of the house. Sure enough a minute later he comes sprinting out the door and down the sidewalk. We start bursting out laughing at the sight of seeing Tucker truing to run.

"Oh come on as much as I love this we do need to get to school and if he trys to run the whole way he will die" I say

"True come on lets go see if we can catch up with him and I can give him a ride"

Now we are off and we land in a ally a block in front of Tucker waiting for him to run past. Once he gets near we both jump out.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Tucker screams making a face of pure terror and confusion.

Danny and I start laughing till we have tears in our eyes.

"Your face was priceless" Danny says while trying to catch his breath.

"I really hate you guys I hope you know that" Tucker says while punching Danny in the arm.

We laugh and begin our walk to school.

"Danny we are going to be late if we walk" Tucker points out.

"Yeah well this is normal and nice we are walking today" Danny replies

Tucker and I know not to question it, we both know how much Danny wishes he could be normal. We continue on our way to school until Tucker's PDA rings.

"Sam cheerleading try outs are today" Tucker hesitantly tells me.

"Oh right I forgot, I know what I am doing after school now"

"Wait I thought you were kidding about trying out" Danny says looking at me skeptically.

"No I was serious, what you don't think I can be a cheerleader?" I ask pretending to be mad.

"It's a trap!" Tucker exclaims running a few steps in front of them.

Danny and I ignore Tucker and his crazy antics.

"Well, no but I mean you have never wanted to have anything to do with it until the Paulina incident" Danny says

"Exactly thats why I am doing it"

"Okay if thats what you want" Danny says

Now we were at school, as usual we make our way to each others lockers before heading to English class. Once we walk in all the seats are taken except for the three we normally sit in the far back corner. We were three minutes late but Mr. Lancer wasn't in the classroom so we didn't get in trouble for our tardiness.

"Today class we will be continuing our discussion on William Shakespeare" Mr. Lancer says while walking into the classroom. He glances back at the three of us.

"Also glad to see you have graced us with your presence today Mr. Fenton"

Danny looks up and awkwardly smiles at Mr. Lancer. Then class begins, the moment it does I start looking out the window and start day dreaming. Big surprise my mind started worrying about the cheer try outs. Sure I know I could easily make the squad but I don't want to lose myself along the way. While I was staring out the window a folded up piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up and slowly unfolded it.

"_You okay? You have the worry face going on" _Was written in Danny's hand writing.

"_Yeah I am fine just a little worried about try outs this afternoon"_ I write back, discretely tossing it on Danny's desk.

"_You don't have to do it you know? No one expects you too." _

_"I know but I have to, I said I would and I am going to stick to what I said" _

_"Thats my girl, whenever you set your mind to something you never give up" _

I felt my face heat up when I saw the my girl comment and I decided not to write anything back because I had nothing else to say. Soon enough the bell rings and everyone begins to shove their books into their book bags. I sigh and shoulder my book bag, I start to walk out of the room and than true to their nature. Danny and Tucker end up walking on either side of me.

"What class do we have now?" Tucker asks

"Gym" I reply

"Oh yeah crap I hope we just play basketball today" Danny says

"Of corse you would, that means you don't have to do anything" I say

"Of corse why would we want to do anything else" Tucker says while walking over and wrapping his arm around Danny.

I roll my eyes and keep walking towards the gym. Once I reach the girl's locker room I start to walk inside until Danny says "See you out there, the three of us are so playing basketball"

"Okay whatever you say Danny" I say while walking into the locker room. Sure enough I come face to face with bitch of the week.

"Ew what are you doing here" Paulina says while scrunching up her face.

"If you weren't so shallow you would have realized that I have been in your class all year, the world doesn't revolve around you Paulina"

"Oh really I think it does"

"If it helps you sleep at night you keep thinking that" I say while walking off to my locker aways from her cutting off our conversation.

I grab and qucikly change into a pair of black athletic shorts and a t shirt with my favorite band on it. I head out of the locker room and into the gym only to be shocked by what I see.

**There you go chapter six, I really hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
